1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer (“digital computer”) and a system for recording information on operations.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital computer is often employed in complex machines that have multiple applications. The digital computer collects information on a log (log information) from the complex machine to manage users. Such digital computer is known to store the collected log information into a memory in the main part of the digital computer and, if required, reads it out.
A conventional image formation apparatus and method of controlling the same is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-341212. What is disclosed is a technology that allows acceptance of multiple jobs. History of executed jobs is displayed and final historical information is read out upon reception of an enquiry through a network.
In the above-described technology, the collected log information is directly stored into a memory housed inside a main body of the devise. Therefore, if all operations performed by the user are logged together with the employed draft information, then the amount of required memory becomes massive and increases the total cost. If recording of log information is restricted uniformly to reduce the information to be stored, even the log information to be recorded may not be recorded.